Hope
by anime fan
Summary: another Obi/Amidala fanfic..........sorry if it is hard to read!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: The characters in this story belong to George Lucas 

Notes: Sorry to everybody that like Anakin and Amidala/Padme as a couple. Also I wrote this at 1 AM so please be gentle on the reviews ^_^ 

Hope by: anime fan 

Amidala sat on her bed, holding up a mirror, covering up a bruise from her so called "happy marriage". She and Anakin got into another fight about her friendship with Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin, apparently thought that it was something more than a close friendship and hit her because she was "unfaithful" to him. She stayed in her bed throughout the whole day and just stared at the wall in front of her, wondering how her relationship with Anakin had turned out this way. On the wedding day they were all so happy and it was as if they only saw each other in a crowded room. "We were so happy" Amidala sadly thought, then a few months after the joyous occasion Anakin's mother, Shmi, died. He turned cold, bitter, and acted as though he didn't care about anything or anyone. Now he had this idea in his mind that Obi-wan and I were having an affair. Amidala sat on her bed for another hour until she heard the door open to reveal her close friend Obi-wan with a concerned look on his features. He immediately saw the bruise through the make up and rushed over to give her a hug as though to give her some kind of hope for the future. Amidala then started crying onto Obi-wan's shoulder since he was the only one now that she could let her emotions out in front of. "Oh God she looks so vulnerable" thought Obi-wan and then he planted a kiss on top of her head to comfort her and tilted her chin up so that she would be looking at him. Obi-wan looked into her eyes and saw the loneliness and great sadness in those beautiful brown orbs. After breaking off the gaze she then leaned back into his hug and sighed. Amidala was so emotionally drained that she fell asleep in Obi-wan's arms in a matter of minutes, he saw this and put the young queen down on the bed and covered her with a warm blanket and left for his own room. The next morning Amidala woke up refreshed and...happy for the first time in a while. Amidala had a dream that she and Obi-wan were married instead of her and Anakin. She then blushed at the thought and decided that she would spend day as Padme and spend the day at the palace gardens to figure out her feelings. Then a question popped into Padme's head "I wonder if Obi-wan is busy today". She then walked to the gardens with a smile on her face and a heart filled with new hope. 

Thanks for reading! I know my grammar or whatever isn't that good but hey I am only thirteen ^_^ Oh ya as you can tell there will be a sequel to this story 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Notes: sorry this took so long to come out but i had lots of school work to do but now i am on summer vacation so expect many fanfics from this author!  
  
Hope II  
  
While heading towards the Palace Gardens Padme was thinking of her relationship with Anakin. "Maybe things will return to normal after a few weeks" thought Padme with much desperation in her voice. She was so deep in thought that she bumped into Obi-wan by accident. After a quick apology Padme continued walking towards the Palace Gardens, not even realizing who she bumped into. Obi-wan never saw the Queen this distracted before.   
  
  
"She probably needs someone to talk to" thought Obi-wan. He then started to follow her down the hall and just as he was going to greet the Queen, Awaken walks into her line of sight and Obi-wan quickly moved behind a large pillar to hide from the once furious husband who had accused him of having an affair with the Queen, his wife.   
  
  
When Padre saw Awaken he had tears streaming down his face and Padre immediately ran to him and started to wipe his tears away with her thumb and asked in a nervous voice what was wrong. Anakin's eyes met her's and he grabbed Padme into a fierce hug and started saying many apologies at once. "I'm so sorry Padme" he started "Over the past few weeks it was like anger was the only emotion I was allowed to feel." Padme saw the regret in his clear blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. She hugged him back and accepted the apology with little hesitation and asked if he would spend the day with her in the Palace Gardens.   
  
He quickly accepted the offer, took her hand and lead her down to the gardens. Both had joyful smiles on their faces just like old times and they held each other's hands throughout the whole short trip. Obi-wan stepped out from his hiding place and decided to keep an eye on Anakin to see if he was telling the truth. It was easy for Obi-wan to hide because Anakin's emotions take over him easily and he doesn't think clearly. "If he hurts her again...he will never see the light of day again" Obi-wan said while glaring in Anakin's direction.   
  
Padme saw the old Anakin, fun loving and caring, that everybody was used to. He was showing her some Jedi tricks that he learned over the years. First he "picked" a flower using the force and made it float over to his wife. She smiled at the kind gesture and put the flower in her hair. Anakin faced his wife and saw the bruises through the make-up that he caused. He then apologized again about his behavior and she accepted it. "Padme" Anakin started "I was assigned a new mission today". Padme's smile quickly turned into a frown as he said that. "I might not see you again for a month or two" Anakin finished. Padme knew this was going to happen sooner or later. "When do you leave?" she asked in a quiet voice. Anakin saw the pain in her eyes and decided to just give her the news now. "Tomorrow morning" he responded. Padme then took the flower out of her hair and gave it to Anakin. She headed towards her bedroom chambers while Anakin just stood in the garden, staring at the flower. He then noticed that a few petals were missing "imperfect......just like my marriage". Anakin sadly let go of the flower letting it dance in the harsh wind.   
  
*well I tried to make the ending a little symbolic. Anakin letting go of the flower = Anakin letting go of his relationship with Amidala/Padme.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: The characters in this story belong to George Lucas  
  
Author's Notes: sorry it took so long for me to put out this story! Also I can't figure out what color Obi-wan's eyes are so I am just gonna stick with blue.  
  
Hope III  
by anime fan  
  
  
Obi-wan woke up that night from a horrible nightmare. It was of Anakin and Padme fighting again...but this fight was different. It was more fierce and Anakin started to push Padme around and beat her. She stopped yelling and passed out from the horrible pain. When Anakin noticed that she passed out he ignited his lightsaber to finish her off but suddenly his fit of rage passed and his whole expression changed...he was the old Anakin again. When seeing her bruised and battered face he realized what he had done. He dropped his lightsaber and picked up Padme's inert form from the floor and placed her on the bed. Anakin started to stroke her hair in a gentle manner and uttered an apology in a broken voice. He said that he didn't want this to happen again so he kissed her one last time on her bleeding lips. He then went over to pick up his lightsaber and left to never come back again.  
__________________________________________________   
After going over his dream once again, and not being able to suppress his fear, he decided to go check up on the Queen. When he arrived, he saw that his dream was not just a dream...it was true! She was covered in bruises, tears streaming down her face and sweat on her brow. The injured Queen started to talk in her sleep crying out "Don't leave me Anakin...not again". This brought tears to Obi-wan's eyes as he saw what Anakin had done to his sweet, beautiful wife. Obi-wan got a cloth and a bowl of water and started to clean her wounds. This went on for what seemed like hours. He would hold her hand and whisper reassuring words into her ear hoping that she would hear them.   
__________________________________________________________  
A few hours before dawn Padme woke up. At first she thought that her fight with Anakin was just a horrible dream but her body protested as she tried to move off the bed. She started crying softly and then turned to her left to see Obi-wan asleep in a chair, beside her bed, holding her hand. She graced him with a small smile and used all her strength to move her other hand on top of her's and Obi-wan's to move them near her heart. As she lay there Padme began to see how much Obi-wan meant to her. She always loved the Jedi ever since he and his former master had helped her through the Trade Federation situation. But Anakin's charm won her over. A tear flowed down her face at the thought of her husband and her failed marriage. She then felt a small tug on her hands and looked up to see concerned crystal-blue eyes staring down at her. Obi-wan walked over to the bed and gathered Padme into his arms as if to protect her from all the wrongs in the world. she wrapper her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder until she felt no tears come to her eyes. Obi-wan just whispered more reassuring words into her ear and stopped when she lifted her head and formed the words "thank you". He nodded and hesitantly asked "will you be alright?" and started to move as if to leave. Padme then whispered in a small, hoarse voice "...please stay with me?". Obi-wan nodded again and crawled next to her and gathered her into a warm embrace.   
__________________________________________________________  
Padme immediately fell asleep against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, with a look of relief on her face. She then patted her stomach and thought that perhaps she and her unborn children would survive this ordeal...   
  
  
(alright everybody sorry I haven't written in months...school and all, well anyway hopefully I will have time to finish more fanfic)  
  
  



End file.
